


The Hive; A Beginning to the Colony

by KSTM



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pairing has yet to be decided, Random Updates, Some Parts may be disturbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSTM/pseuds/KSTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of walking through training ground #44, a ten-year old Naruto stumbles upon an ancient honeycomb of caves that house a dark secret. This mysterious egg will bring changes of monumental proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Egg

Prologue

Naruto wondered through the thick trees of training grounds no. 44. He felt safe hidden by nature, it was a lot more friendly here in the Forest of Death then it was back at the village. He found the forest to be refreshing and relaxing despite the nearly constant attacks. There's no real hatred in nature, just the primal instinct of survival of the fittest.

The young blond traveled with ease that showed how much time he truly spent beneath the leaves of this particular training ground. He had just been released from the academy for the day and didn't wish to deal with the villagers' scorn. So he did one of his favorite past times, exploring the dangerous forest while making sure to avoid the tower in the middle.

With the nostalgic sounds of animal cries and rustling trees in his ears, Naruto's thoughts began to wonder. He had recently asked Hokage-jiji-sama for the identity of his parents, but as usual the old shinobi dodged his question and he was never answered. The academy student huffed clenching and unclenching his fist, it made his blood boil whenever that inquiry was ignored. Discouraged by that behavior Naruto didn't feel the need to ask why the villagers hated him so, in his eyes he saw that he was meant to be kept in the dark about those two things.

He was so lost in his upsetting thoughts, that the whiskered boy failed to notice the slightly covered whole in the ground. Letting out a surprised yelp, the ninja-in-training quickly slid down a slanting and smooth tunnel.

'What the hell is this?' The blond thought as he continued to slide.

Finally after a while of going down through the sloping and curling burrow, Naruto arrived at the bottom into an underground cavern.

"Oh great, now I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long." He muttered to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "Not like there would be anyone to miss me."

Taking in his surroundings, the young blond found that the cave he arrived in was medium sized with five tunnels branching off from it, two on his left and right sides and one straight ahead. With nothing else to do Naruto began to explore his new find. 

Twelve hours later 

During his time searching the tunnels Naruto was able to cover most of the underground cave system. He traveled countless tunnels; some leading back to the original cave he found, others leading to different places above ground, and still some leading to beautiful underground water sources. (i.e. Lakes, rivers, hot springs, etc.). 

He had made the decision to leave discreet marks on the wall after the first time he was led back to the original cavern. He planned on making this large space into his getaway and private training area. 

A splash echoed around the spacious cave as Naruto soaked his feet in the cool liquid. He was debating if he should continue to explore or if he should use one of the discovered pathways to go back home. 

"Well what's one more tunnel going to hurt?" Naruto asked himself as he got up from his spot at the edge of the lake. 

Looking at his choices Naruto hummed thoughtfully to himself. There were three tunnels leading out of here, excluding the one he came from. The left most tunnel he already traveled and he knew that it led to a series of room like caves that had no other tunnels and that if you continued straight, or as straight as the tunnel would allow you, you would end up back in the original cave. 

So he mentally crossed that route off of the list in his mind. That only left him with the middle most tunnel and the right most tunnel. Shrugging to himself Naruto turned to the right one and began his trek. Naruto noticed that the pathway was gently sloping down going further into the earth. 

"I should have chosen the other path, this one has no branching tunnels." the blond muttered to himself irritably, having been walking for awhile. 

Grinning in relief Naruto walked faster as the end of the tunnel appeared before him. It opened into a musty smelling cavern that had large stalagmites and stalactites covered in glowing moss, his blue eyes roamed around the cave and landed on a strange hefty egg looking thing nestled neatly against the far wall. 

Curiosity peeked, the whiskered boy walked over to the strange egg, it was a deep moldy green color with a weird top to it. Once he was close enough Naruto bent over and poked it, he grimaced slightly as his finger came back covered in slim. 

Snorting in disgust, Naruto stepped away from the large slimy egg. He turned away from it looking at the other tunnels, there were three to the right of him and four to the left. Then there was the one he came from, Naruto silently contemplated which way to go. He jumped as a squelching whoosh-like sound came from behind him. Turning cerulean eyes widened at the sight of a big weird spider like creature scurrying quickly towards him. 

Taking a surprised step back, Naruto's face morphed into a look of dread as he tripped over a rock. He watched in absolute horror as the spider thing leaped at him and clamped onto his face tightly, feeling it's long spine like tail wrapped around his throat choking him. 

The last thing Naruto felt before darkness claimed him was something large and slimy being forced down his throat. 

TBC


	2. To Be Reborn

Naruto POV

'My head hurts.' Was the first thought I had as I came to.

Shards of glass shot down my throat with every swallow, and my head pulsed with a migraine. Looking around I found the spider like creature lying motionless next to me. Poking it, I blinked in surprise to find the thing dead.

"Well good riddance!" I huffed as I rubbed my chest lightly. An odd wriggling began in my upper body, punctured by shots of pain.

I gasped as my whole body jerked forward the ache in my torso worsening.

"What the hell is happening?" I cried out in panic as my body jerked some more.

It felt like someone was using a battering ram against the inside of my ribs, desperate to get out of me.

'I shouldn't have come down here.' The sour taste of regret coated my tongue as agony spiraled through my body from its origins in my chest. With widened eyes I wasted my last breath in a gasp as something burst from my torso. I barely felt as my body fell backwards, the thing screeching in victory was the last thing I saw as I floated into a heavy darkness.

The cool touch of water lapping at my skin was the first thing my brain processed as I began to come to, opening my eyes I found myself in a dark and extremely damp sewer.

'Is this what the after life is like? Where the villagers right and I really am a evil demon and this is hell?' I thought to myself and was surprised when it echoed back to me from my surroundings.

I also noticed with slight panic that the filthy water was quickly raising threatening just as surely as the dimming lights to swallow me into eternal darkness.

**"How long do you plan on floating there?"** A deep and annoyed voice growled from behind me.

I quickly sat up, water sloshing around me and was only faintly surprised that the water reached up to my neck, turning I stared at what appeared to be a pair of huge floating red eyes locked behind a giant cage.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up so that I didn't drown in the water.

**"I finally wake up after ten years of sleeping to find you dying. You are so pathetic."** the voice continued as if I didn't even speak.

"I asked you a question!" I exclaimed moving closer to the cage which was slightly elevated.

The being snorted, blowing me back into the raising water. It stepped forward the dim light bouncing off of the red fur of the giant fox.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune? Then I must really be in hell!" I yelled in panic once again moving back to my spot close to the cage.

**"You're not dead you idiot, we are in your mind,"** The Fox's tone was bored as he stared down at me. **"Your precious Yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside of a new born baby. Lucky for you, you were that baby."** Kyuubi rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I stood in shock for only a minute before the water caught my attention again.

"What's happening?" I asked moving as close to the seal as I dared.

**"I told you, we're dying."** Kyuubi said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Can't you do something? I thought demons were fast healers?" I said as I pushed my way through the cage's bars.

**"What makes you think I would help you? I could just let you die and I will go free."**

"I've read about Jinchuuriki before, if I die you die!"

**"I'll just be reborn."**

"But then you'll have to start all over again with gathering your power!"

There was a slight pause before the irritated reply came. **"I can't with all of my powers sealed away. If the wound wasn't so grave I would have been able to no problem."**

"What if I rip off part of the seal?" I asked climbing onto to one of his enormous paws.

**"That might work."**

"I can't reach that high."

Kyuubi sighed lifting his paw so that I could get to the seal, I very carefully reached outside of the bars and made sure to rip one fourth of the seal off.

"Is that enough?"

**"No a little more."**

Huffing, I carefully ripped the seal further, **"That should be fine."** Kyuubi said, his demonic chakra surging through my body.

Through the brightening of the lights I was able to watch as the fox worked relentlessly, molding the red chakra to save my life. After what felt like forever he groaned, lying carefully so that I didn't fall off of my perch on his paw.

**"You're healed,"** He rumbled out, placing his huge head between his paws. **"Whatever that thing was it left some residue in your body. I examined it and found it to be interesting so I incorporated it into your DNA along with some other changes."**

"You were messing around with my DNA? What the hell Kyuubi?" I exclaimed tensing up and glaring at the Kitsune.

A low growl vibrated from Kyuubi's chest as he huffed, **"Hush up Kit, the creatures residue could not be destroyed nor could it stay the way it was."** I could hear the "Ungrateful brat." At the end of that sentence even if it wasn't voiced. **"As for the modifications I did… just call it an insurance of sorts, so that something like this won't happen again. I have gifted you with a new Kekkei Genkai, you can thank me later for that."**

"Fine, but I at least want to know what to expect out of this!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

Large gleaming teeth revealed themselves in a mockery of a smirk, **"I'm not sure to what extent the creature changed you, but I am certain that it enhanced your bones."**

"Enhanced them how?"

**"It made them harder to break like steel or something, and lighter, usually that's a bad thing but since they are harder to break I guess it's fine."**

"What do lighter bones mean, and why would it be bad?"

**"It means that you can move faster, jump higher, I would even say you could fly if you had wings or something. Normally that would be bad because your skeletal system wouldn't be able to support the weight of your body, but like I said they are made of some pretty durable stuff."**

"That's awesome, what more did it change?"

**"I believe your blood is now acidic although I'm not sure how acidic. That would make for a wick defense, like a 'no-options-left' type thing."** Kyuubi said a strange light in his eyes. **"You may have a second vision also, though you 're going to have to unlock it if you do. And that's all I know about that one."**

Kyuubi was silent as he let me digest what he just told me. "Go on."

Kyuubi huffed in slight irritation, **"I made you about forty percent fox demon. That means you will be stronger than most humans, having enhanced senses, more muscles and joints, but weaker than half-demons unfortunately. A plus to all of this however is that you'll be able to handle my demonic chakra, to a certain extent of course. We will also be able to communicate outside of your mindscape. There are other things, abilities that might pop up later in life. A Kitsune doesn't know the full extent of their abilities until at the very least their hundredth year."**

"What do you mean know the extent?"

**"Basically, powers and abilities will appear randomly until you're a hundred. That's what the first two tails of power are learning the extent of your talents. Then the other seven are a gauge of how powerful your demonic energy and chakra are. It also lets other Kitsunes know how well you have mastered your talents, you can't get really powerful until you've mastered your abilities."**

"So I can be a nine-tailed fox someday?" Cerulean eyes widened in excitement.

**"Yeah, but for you the time until you reach the extent of your abilities will probably be shorter, seeing as you more than likely won't have as long of a life span as a full or half demon. Also that would count for the creature's abilities too. You'll have to begin mastering that along with regular chakra control to be able to get past two tails."**

"Okay, I'm fine with that, or as fine as I can be with someone messing with my DNA, how do I wake up?" I got up and stretched. The water no longer came into the cage and even out of the cage it only reached my ankles.

Kyuubi snorted, **"I'm going back to sleep, please try to stay alive this time."** A hook like jerk pulled me away from the fox and I was jolted back into my body.

I groaned lightly as I began to come to. My body ached everywhere, and it was probably due to the enhancements that Kyuubi made.

I winced as the enhanced senses hit me all at once. All of the different smells mixed into one overwhelming stench that hit me like a boulder to the face. The sounds twisted and washed over me like a crowd of screeching babies, tearing at my eardrums with serrated knives.

Taking a deep breath was a mistake, opening my eyes was a mistake, moving was a mistake, everything was a mistake.

Just before the pain overcame me and I was plunged back into darkness, I could have sworn that I saw a strange shadow move above me. I closed my eyes and thought I heard a weird scraping and slithering sound, though I couldn't tell if it was near or far.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates should be pretty steady until I catch up to were I'm at on Fanfiction, then they'll start to slow down so please don't get to used to daily updates....


	3. My Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto formally meets his 'daughter', then goes out hunting for her.

A groan bounced of the cave walls as cerulean eyes fluttered open. 'Did I faint, again!' He noticed that his senses were all dulled again and wondered if he had to work at controlling them also.

Naruto noticed from the bottom of his eyes as something shifted, making him acutely aware of the weight that rested on his newly healed chest. Dread twisted his intestines as he slowly rolled his eyes down to see what was on him and tensed, there perched on his chest was a slightly bigger version of the creature that burst out of him.

A sleek black and tan head greeted his slowly widening eyes. The creature was about two to three feet long with a snake like body, it's head was shaped weird with the upper part resembling a helmet that was spiked in the back.

'Kyuubi.' Naruto could hear the slight quiver in his mental voice, and if this strange creature wasn't curled on top of him he would have winced.

**"What the hell do you want Kit?"** Kyuubi said in annoyance.

'Kyuubi.' Panic flooded through his body as the creature leaned in closer to him, nearly giving him a heart attack as small pointy teeth came to close for comfort.

**"You better be damn well dying, waking me up right after I said I was going to sleep! Healing and altering you took a lot of energy you know!"** Kyuubi continued to rant as if he didn't say anything.

'Kyuubi! Help me please!'

It must have been the desperation, or shear fear that prompt the fox to take in the situation. By that time the thing had begun to nuzzle its head into Naruto's cheek, letting out a soft purr like hiss.

**"Oh, I see."** Kyuubi said, bewilderment tinting his voice.

'What do I do?' Naruto thought almost in a panic.

**"See if you can communicate with it."**

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto slowly lifted his hand to lightly pet the creature's head, "Hey there, um, nice creature thing…"

**"Really, nice creature thing?"**

A weird sensation slid through his brain like ice cold water, causing a shiver to rack his body and successfully stalling his response. It was a few seconds later that he understood, that feeling was how this creature, called Xenomorph by some, communicated. His brain slowly processed the information that hadn't stopped flowing, and stored it away for later documenting. He knew that the being above him was a queen and that she needed host bodies to breed. He knew that as her father, the only being known to survive the 'birth', that it was his duty to help build and run the colony. He also realized that these creatures would not harm or reject him because they will be a close nit family.

**"Well that was enlightening,"** Kyuubi said, breaking the tender moment of realization. **"Though now that this shock is over you should get some food for your 'daughter', maybe a couple of wolves. It will give you a chance to practice with your new senses."**

'Yeah, you're right,' The blond thought caressing his 'daughter's' head still. As careful as possible Naruto picked the serpentine body into his arms, shivering when the long tail curled around his torso.

'This is going to take some getting used to.' He watched as the Queen nuzzled into his chest contentedly.

As he made his way out of the cave system he sent the layout to the queen, cringing at the still foreign sensation of his thoughts floating away like a cold mist. Blue eyes scanned the surroundings making sure the cost was clear, Naruto had decided that it was best to use one of the exits that was far away from Konoha.

"It'll probably be better if others don't find out about her just yet." He muttered to himself sneaking out of the cave holding the Queen close to his body shielding her from any prying eyes.

The blond and the alien wondered through the forest silently until the academy student felt that they were far enough from the cave to begin hunting.

'Okay Kyuubi, how do I use my senses?' He asked as he gently placed the Xenomorph on the ground.

**"Well, this is going to be difficult to explain. Animals and demons generally use their other senses more than their sight, humans however do not."** Kyuubi began shift from inside of his cage. **"This might be a little difficult for you because we have to override your initial instinct."**

"That doesn't sound so hard."

**"You say that now, but wait until you have to put it into practice."**

"Yeah, yeah how do I activate it?"

**"We are going to have to do this one at a time. I want you to concentrate on your nose and sense of smell, be careful because if you concentrate to hard then you'll be overwhelmed like when you first woke up. Not enough however will leave you with a puny human sense."**

"So just concentrate on my nose right? Do I put some chakra into it?"

**"Yeah, that is probably how you unlock them."** Kyuubi mused out loud.

"You mean you don't know?"

**"Not necessarily, the changes I gifted you with are working more like a Kekkei Genkai, an extra ability if you will, then if it was natural. Usually for a demon, what humans call heightened senses is the norm. But since you are at least some part human you probably have to use chakra to heighten yours, for now, until your body gets used to it and does it automatically."**

"So how do I channel my chakra?" Naruto watched as the Queen slithered to a nearby tree and curled up for a nap.

He knew that she was very hungry and that he would need to hurry and learn control so that she doesn't starve. Even though she still creeps him out, he felt responsible for her because like Kyuubi put it, she was his daughter.

**"Don't they teach this stuff to you in the academy?"** Kyuubi asked incredulously at the boy's genuine lack of knowledge on that subject. **"You do know what chakra is right?"** Kyuubi huffed out at Naruto's continued silence. **"Chakra is a natural energy, which all living beings have to a certain degree, which is created in your core and spread through your body with its own network that is similar to the cardiovascular system. It is composed of two different energies; Physical which is energy gathered from every cell in your body, and Spiritual which comes from experience and meditation. Those two combine and create an energy that can be molded into jutsu or just to strengthen your body."**

Naruto nodded his head at the basic run down of what chakra was. "What's a cardiovascular system?"

**"Your circulator system, you know what your blood flows through. Anyways, I want you to find your core, which should be in the abdominal area, and pull some chakra from there and direct it to your nose. After you go hunting I will teach you some chakra control exercises."**

The blond grunted in acknowledgement as he focused on his stomach, closing his eyes briefly Naruto was surprised to see the large lake in front of him upon opening them again.

**"This is the part of your mindscape where your core resides, and that is your chakra. It's about double the amount of any other child your age."** A fox the size of a horse said from his side.

"I have all of this because of you?" Cerulean blue eyes widened as they gazed at the sparkling teal expanse before them.

**"No you have all of this because of your heritage, your mother's family has always had larger than normal chakra cores. That is why I was imprisoned inside of your mother before she died, and her mother before her and so on."**

"Does that mean you know who my parents were?" the boy asked with excitement brimming in his voice.

**"Yeah, but now is not the time. Your daughter needs you to feed her."** Red tails flicked in irritation as Naruto opened his mouth to retort. **"Now I want you to concentrate on the lake, imagine a stream leaving it and flowing into your body."**

Grumbling to himself, the blonde reached into the stream and withdrew a large tendril of the surprisingly warm substance. "What now?" Naruto said as he came back to reality, energy thrumming just under his skin.

**"Direct it to your nose. Though I would do it carefully I'm not sure how much chakra is needed to activate your senses."**

With the queen's hunger gnawing at his guts the whiskered boy ignored Kyuubi's advice, and quickly directed the energy to his nose and took a deep breath. "Gaaah!" His vision swarmed and his stomach rolled as he was overwhelmed by the powerful stench of combined smells.

**"I said slowly, alright cut the chakra flow and try again with a thinner stream and this time slowly!"**

Sighing the boy once again drew a tendril from his core, though he couldn't make it smaller he was able to slowly feed it into his nose until his smell enhanced.

**"Alright that should be enough."** Kyuubi said as Naruto's sense of smell was enhanced as far as he could handle. **"Now wolves have a sort of musky aroma, like trees, fur and earth blended into one scent."**

"How do I tell the difference between smells? It's still just one mass of an odor to me!"

**"Pick through the smells until you find the one that smells like fur. You do know what that smells like right?"** The old fox let out a long suffering sigh as Naruto shook his head no. **"Here, this is a memory of what fur and wolf smells like. It would take forever for me to explain what they smell like with your puny human-like comprehension of things. I'll have to rectify that problem soon enough, you no longer have to think like a human."**

Naruto started when a faint smell tickled at his nose, like a long forgotten memory. After it faded away he was able to slowly pick his way through all of the scents in the forest until he found the correct one. "Stay here and keep hidden." He said sternly to the curled form of the Queen.

Turning he pushed off in a sprint, surprised when he went faster then he expected. "Kyuubi what's going on?" he yelped as he crashed into a tree.

**"I told you, your bones are lighter and you are slightly stronger. There is no need for you to push off as hard as you normally would to run."** The fox chuckled out as the blond untangled himself from the bottom of the tree.

"Well that's going to take some getting used to." He grumbled as he started out at a slower pace in the direction of the pack.

He weaved through the trees until he came to a clearing with several large rocks leaning against each other and creating a den of sorts. The wolves where lounging there, watching a litter of cubs rough house.

'Do I have to kill the whole pack? They have cubs.' Naruto exclaimed in dismay.

**"No, but having that kind of compassion is not going to help you make a good ninja. Nor would it help the Queen and her colony, and that should now be your top priority."** The old fox huffed out. **"Now do you see that wolf laying away from the rest? I want you to target him, he's weakening because of old age."**

The wolf that Kyuubi picked out was a greying black wolf who was surprisingly big. He was laying further away from the rest of the pack and appeared to be sleeping. Crouching low Naruto gripped one of the old kunai that he uses for the academy, and crept slowly forward keeping an eye on the rest of the pack.

Once he deemed himself close enough, he lunged out at the wolf and was surprised when it dodged away from him. Growling from his left alerted him that he caught the attention of the rest of the pack with that stunt.

**"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen during hunting."**

Naruto yelped in slight pain as a clawed paw clipped him in the face before he was able to completely get out of the way. The old wolf that he was targeting had a slight limp, despite that he was still quite vicious and nimble. He was supported by the other wolves, who often dashed in to give Naruto a bite or two here and there. The blonde winced as he once again launched himself into a tree after pushing off to hard.

His body was littered with scratches and bite marks, and he was beginning to get frustrated with his many failed attempts at killing the old mutt. He had noticed the two wolves that stood at the top of the rocks not entering the actual battle, and knew that the one that he fought was not an alpha. With hope renewed the young ninja-in-training attacked the quickly tiring wolf.

It was with another scratch to the face that Naruto was able to deliver the killing blow. Without looking back at the rest of the pack, he swooped down and claimed his prize. He moved as fast as he could go without running into trees, the sound of angry growls and paws beating against the forest floor all the motivation he needed to keep going. He took a longer more twisting route back to the Queen, desperate to loose his pursuers before he led them to his daughter.

It was dark by the time Naruto was able to drag the wolf back to the little xenomorph. He found her curled in the same spot as he left her, nearly invisible in the night.

"Here you go, it was kind of hard to catch." He grinned warily as he sat down in front of the serpentine black shape.

He flinched back as the creature tore into the wolf with a hissing purr, grimacing at the wet tearing sound it made.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some feed, I'm still trying to improve my writing. Its hard to do that when I don't know what I'm doing wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Eee-Gasp, will Naruto make it, or does this spell the end for the lovable blonde?!?o.O
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I decided to bring it over here from my fanfiction account just in case!
> 
> Please leave a review to let me know what you think!;3


End file.
